WHAT SHOULD I DO?
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: ONESHOOT Yoonjae. Kim Jaejoong ditengah kegalauan hatinya. Keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya.


**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**[ONESHOOT]**

Pair : **Yoonjae**

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka masing masing, saya cuma pinjem nama

WARNING : **Namja X Namja** alias BL alias Gay, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD...

Kalau Tidak suka Gampang koq, **tinggal pergi dan baca FF lain.** Tapi aku akan seneng klo kalian mau baca

**INI HASIL IMAGINASI SAYA, TIDAK ADA SANGKUTPAUTNYA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN YOONJAE DIDUNIA NYATA, SEKALI LAGI INI HANYA FIKSI, TIDAK NYATA.**

JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA SUMPAH ITU TIDAK DISENGAJA..

* * *

_Happy Reading_

**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

Inilah yang paling kusuka, menatap bintang di balkon kamarku, angin yang berhembus bagai nyanyian yang tenang dimalam hari, ketenangannya dapat menenggelamkan semua ketakutan yang bersarang kuat dihatiku.

Aku Kim Jaejoong, Namja tampan, walau banyak orang mengatakan aku cantik, aku tak peduli, toh kecantikan adalah perlambang keindahan, walau kata itu lebih tepat disandangkan kepada seorang wanita dibanding kepada pria, tapi aku tak peduli.

Diusiaku yang masih muda aku terbilang sukses, dan populer, coba kalian tanya siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi ternama yang juga seorang pengusaha, tapi tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini, seperti pada petikan kalimat di Majalah yang kubaca pagi ini, 'Kim Jaejoong, sungguh pria yang beruntung, karir musiknya sukses, bisnis yang digelutinya pun berhasil, namun ia kurang beruntung dalam percintaan, sampai hari ini ia tetap _single_"

Kurang beruntung? Mereka sok tahu sekali, siapa bilang aku tak memiliki kekasih, aku memilikinya, walau kami merahasiakan hubungan kami dari sorotan media, tapi itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaanku, aku sangat bahagia, karena aku mencintainya sampai-sampai rasanya aku dapat melakukan apapun untuknya, dia benar-benar sudah menggenggam hati ku, bahkan hanya karena tidak melihatnya beberapa lama dapat membuatku sulit bernafas, memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu lah yang aku rasakan, aku mencintainya, dia pun sangat mencintaiku, aku tau itu, terus apa yang salah, mengapa hubungan kami harus dirahasiakan? Tidak ada yang salah, kami hanya saling jatuh cinta, yang salah adalah karena kami sama-sama laki-laki.

Terkadang Aku Berpikir Masa depan seperti apa yang dapat dibayangkan dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan sesama jenis?

Aku ingin masa depan cerah secerah mentari ? _But, Oh come on,_ pernikahan normal pun tak lepas dari hempasan badai.

Aku juga ingin membangun keluarga kecil bersama pasanganku, lalu membesarkan anak-anak kami, tapi apa mungkin? tidakkah kalian berpikir itu aneh ? coba bayangkan ketika anak itu besar, saat dia mengetahui banyak hal, apakah dia takkan kaget jika dia tau kedua orangtuanya memiliki kelamin yang sama? Sedangkan ratusan temannya disekolah, memiliki orang tua yang normal, maksudku pria dan wanita, sedangkan dia pria dan pria, sungguh aku tak dapat membayangkannya.

Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Istilah kerennya _male pragnancy_, tapi Setauku ini dunia nyata bukan Dunia fiksi, tempat berkumpulnya manusia yang menamai diri mereka _Fujoshi_, dan menuliskan apa yang ada dalam imaginasi terliar mereka, yang membuat hubungan ini 'sesama jenis' terlihat normal, bahkan dari mereka menuliskan seorang ibu menjodohkan anak laki-lakinya kepada seorang lelaki tampan, lalu pasangan itu memiliki anak, karena ternyata laki-laki yang berada dalam posisi bottom atau sipenerima, adalah seorang _namja_ spesial, yang diberikan rahim didalam perutnya oleh Tuhan, ayolah bahkan Tuhan pun membenci hubungan ini, bagaimana mungkin Dia mempermudah hubungan sejenis dengan memberikan rahim pada pria, tapi seandainya itu benar - benar ada, ya lagi - lagi aku harus ingat ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia para _fujoshi_ itu buat di dalam ceritanya, aku bahkan akan pingsan ditempat, jika orang tuaku menjodohkan aku dengan lelaki, walau aku _gay_, aku akan tetap pingsan, lalu berpikir membawa mereka ke Rumah sakit jiwa, mungkin kejiwaanya sedang terguncang, dan aku akan kaget setengah mati jika aku bisa hamil, menurutku itu sangat mengerikan, atau tepatnya aneh.

Aku ingin hubungan kami berakhir seperti film-film _Walt Disney_ '_Happily ever after' ? But, i wanna ask you, Do you still believe happily ever after does exist? Actually I'm not._

Aku benci kenapa aku harus dilahirkan dinegara kaku ini, jangankan melegalkan pernikahan sejenis, menerima keberadaan mereka saja mungkin tak sudi, kenapa aku tak dilahirkan di tempat dimana aku dan pilihanku tak dipandang aneh, aku punya hak bukan untuk menentukan kehidupanku?

Aku jadi teringat pembicaraan dengan sahabat baikku Park Yoochun, apa yang dia katakan sedikit banyak membuatku berpikir haruskah kulanjutkan hubungan ini, kalau toh pada akhirnya akan begitu banyak yang tersakiti.

.  
.

"Apa kau yakin _Hyung_?" tanya Yoochun siang itu saat pertama kali aku terbuka tentang kehidupan percintaanku padanya, wajahnya sangat serius, aku jadi bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Maksudmu chunnie?" bukannya berarti aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, hanya saja aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau yakin dengan hubungan yang kalian jalani? Kau tau bukan resiko seperti apa yang akan kau hadapi?" Jelas Yoochun menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tau, sedikit banyak aku tau resiko seperti apa yang akan aku hadapi, dan yang paling menakutkan ketika aku harus menghadapi kekecewaan keluargaku, kekecewaan orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur pada apapun keputusanmu, aku hanya ingin bilang, aku selalu mendukung mu, tapi paling tidak pikirkan terlebih dahulu keputusan apa yang ingin kau buat" aku dapat melihat Yoochun tersenyum saat mengucapkannya, dia memang sahabat yang baik, tidak salah kami dijuluki Soulmate, "Dan satu lagi jangan Jatuh cinta padaku _Hyung_" tawanya pecah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hei biar begini aku juga pemilih, mana mau aku pada namja seperti mu" dan kami tertawa dengan keras, saling melempar ejekan, aku sungguh bersyukur punya sahabat sepertinya.

.  
.

"Ssshhh" udara disini semakin dingin saja, tapi entah kenapa tempat ini rasanya mengikat tubuhku, aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini, dibalkon kamarku.

_Eomma_ menghubungiku, dering handpone itu khusus untuk _eomma_ku, aku harus segera mengangkatnya.

"_Ne, eomma_? Ada apa malam-malam menghubungiku?" tanyaku tanpa basa - basi.

"Jadi harus ada keperluan untuk menghubungi anakku sendiri?" sepertinya aku salah lagi, _eomma_ ku ini cepat sekali tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu _eomma_, jadi _eomma_ mau bicara apa denganku?" suaraku melunak, agar wanita tua itu tidak marah-marah lagi.

"_Eomma_ merindukanmu Joongie, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat?" Tanyanya membabi buta, selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama.

"_Eomma_, kau baru menelphone ku tadi pagi, dan bertanya hal yang sama, tidakkah ada pertanyaan lain untuk anakmu yang tampan ini?" _Eomma_ ku ini memang terkadang berlebihan, memang apa yang akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam?

"_Eomma_ seperti ini karena menghawatirkan mu, makanya cepatlah menikah Joongie - yah, supaya _eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini, karena sudah ada yang merawatmu" ya ya ya lagi - lagi permintaan yang sama yang terlontar dari _eomma_ ku ini.

"_Eomma_ kalau hanya jadi seorang pengurus, lebih baik aku mencari _Baby sitter,_ dari pada istri" ucapku kesal.

"Tapi kau bukan bayi lagi Joongie" ibu ku memang selalu saja mampu menjawab omongan orang lain, aku jadi penasaran pasti sewaktu ia muda ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pengacara.

"Sudahlah _eomma_ aku mengantuk" alasanku agar _eomma_ menyudahi pembicaraannya, dan ternyata tepat, walau setengah tak rela _eomma_ menyudahi pembicaraannya, dengan kata penutup yang tak asing, tapi entah kenapa selalu terngiang dikepalaku.

"Cepatlah menikah, dan berikan _eomma_ cucu"

.

.

.  
.

Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku, kebahagian mereka adalah kebahagiaanku terlebih ibuku, aku ingin sekali melihatnya bahagia, tetapi kebahagiaan untuknya adalah melihatku sukses, dan aku sudah sukses, melihatku menikah dengan wanita baik-baik dan memberikannya cucu, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku sangat sulit melakukannya, untuk yang satu ini kebahagiaan ibuku merupakan neraka untukku, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan wanita, jika pada dasarnya aku mempunyai kekasih dan kekasihku laki-laki, dan hanya dia yang membuatku mengenal cinta.

Perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, cintanya itulah yang kubutuhkan, dan itulah sumber bahagiaku, tapi mungkin akan menjadi neraka untuk ibu.

Pilihan seperti apa yang harus kutempuh, dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memilih hatiku, dan menyakiti hati keluargaku, atau sebaliknya, ini adalah pilihan yang tak mudah.

Apa dengan memilih kekasihku, aku akan mendapat jaminan kebahagiaan, hati bisa berubah, apa mungkin cinta kami akan selamanya.

Jika memilih ibuku, apakah dapat dipastikan hidupku tidak akan bisa bahagia, lagi-lagi hati manusia dapat berubah.

Aku terus berpikir, sampai kurasakan sebuah pelukan dipinggangku, aku tahu siapa dia tanpa harus melihatnya, ia memelukku erat dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di caruk leherku, dapat kurasakan hangat nafasnya menyapu leherku, aku membiarkannya sejenak, lalu dengan segera membalikkan tubuhku dan memandangnya, tampan ya hanya tampan yang dapat kuucapkan, pria ini sungguh tanpan.

Sial, bahkan kami sudah berhubungan lama, tapi debaran dijatungku tak pernah berhenti saat melihat dirinya, kutakupkan kedua telapak tanganku pada pipinya, kutatap mata musangnya yang tajam, turun kepada hidungnya yang mancung, dan kepada bibir hati favorit ku, aku terus memandangnya dalam diam, dan mata musangnya yang tajampun memandangku, menatap matanya, aku melihat ketakutanku disana.

Bagai sebuah kaset aku mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Yoochun, "pikirkan sebelum mengambil keputusan", keinginan ibuku "menikahlah dan berikan aku cucu", pandangan orang - orang sekitar, semua nya tumpah dikepalaku, aku harus bagaimana.

"_Wae_? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya kekasihku ini, dia tersenyum lalu membelai lembut surai kepalaku, perlahan mengecup hidungku, "ada apa Jaejoong, apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Tanya lagi.

"_Ani_, tidak ada, bagaiman kau bisa masuk kekamarku" tanyaku asal mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Aku yakin sekarang kau pasti punya masalah, aku mengenalmu bukan sehari dua hari, hanya dengan menatap matamu, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan" ucapnya panjang lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, "bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesini? Ya Tuhan, Boo aku punya kunci rumah ini, aku punya kunci kamar ini, kau lupa eoh?" Setelah mengucapkannya dia tertawa pelan, sambil mencubit hidungku, "sekarang katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku cepat

"Dengarkan aku, aku Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti, dipikiranku, dihatiku, dimimpiku hanya ada satu nama Kim Jaejoong, "_wae_?" Tanyanya.

"_Ani_" jawabku sambil tersenyum, ya aku sudah tau jawaban atas kegundahanku, "tidak ada apa-apa Yun" lalu aku menarik tekuknya kearahku lalu menciumnya perlahan, mengecupnya, tak berapa lama Pria penggenggam hatiku ini membalasnya, kami saling melumat, membagi semua yang ada dihati kami melalui ciuman, menghilangkan semua kegundahan, lalu aku menarik wajahku, memberi jarak pada wajah kami untuk menghentikan ciuman ini, dan lalu aku berbisik ketelinganya, "aku merindukanmu Yunnie, sentuh aku, aku milikmu malam ini" lalu kukedipkan mataku padanya.

"_Naughty_ Joongie" Ucapnya sambil menampakkan seringai mesumnya, seringai _sexy_ nya, dan dengan cepat menggendongku, membawaku kedalam kamar, meninggalkan balkon, lalu melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Biakan aku egois untuk yang satu ini, aku ingin egois, aku percaya takkan ada yang abadi, begitu juga cinta, kata selamanya itu tidak pernah ada, itu hanya kata-kata emosional yang akan cepat menghilang, secepat ia terucap, aku tak tau apakah aku akan bahagia bersama Yunho, apakah pilihanku tepat, apakah cinta kami akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama, aku sungguh tak tahu, yang aku tau, aku punya keyakinan, dan harapan, bahwa aku akan bahagia bersama Yunho, bahwa pilihanku tak salah, dan berharap cinta kami bertahan sampai raga tak lagi bernyawa, yah aku hanya punya keyakinan dan harapan bahwa semuanya akan terwujud.

_Always Keep The Faith and Hope To the End._

**END**

* * *

HAHAHAHAH.. ini aku tulis untuk mengobati FF **oneshoot** yang katanya menyedihkan sekali itu...  
Aku ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca FF ku...  
Semoga FF ini disukai dan dapat diterima (dah kaya apaan aja) hahah  
Akhir kata "_mind to review?_" :D


End file.
